Pour te revoir
by Leylah
Summary: Blaise invite Draco pour des vacances à la moldu et en profite pour lui annoncer qu'il sort avec Ginny Weasley. Ginny, la fille pour qui Harry l'avait quitté à la fin de la guerre…
1. Pour te revoir, chapitre un

**Titre : ****Pour te revoir**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les lieux non plus, la voiture d'Harry non plus (snif…), Draco et Harry non plus (double snif'…). En clair, rien n'est à moi, même pas la villa !**

**Pairing :**** HPDM.**

**Résumé ****: « Je lis son invitation, vaguement intéressé. A la fin de ma lecture j'hésite entre exploser de rire et frapper mon meilleur ami. » Blaise invite Draco pour des vacances à la moldu et en profite pour lui annoncer qu'il sort avec Ginny Weasley. Ginny, la fille pour qui Harry l'avait quitté à la fin de la guerre…**

**Rating :**** M**

**NdA : Et le voicii. Mon Two-shots « Pour te revoir ». J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La deuxième partie arrivera vite, promis.**

**Attention, ne pas suivre l'exemple d'Harry en voiture, c'est pas bien...**

**Un GRAND, GIGANTESQUE et ENORMISSIME merci à ma bêta Kelewan, « THE » maître français, qui a fait un travail génial. xD  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**POV Draco**

_Vacances à la moldu tu dis ?

_Ouais, ça va être génial ! me répond-il

Je lis son invitation, vaguement intéressé.

A la fin de ma lecture j'hésite entre exploser de rire et frapper mon meilleur ami.

Un rire suffisant sort de ma bouche, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et je foudroie Blaise du regard.

_Oh, fais pas chier, ça va être marrant, t'as vu ce qu'on va faire ? On sera dans une grande villa avec piscine et jacuzzi. Il y aura des sorties le soir, et ils ont même organisé un jeu inter-villa ! Et tout ça au bord de la mer. Fun, non ?

Je crois qu'à l'instant, je viens de tomber dans une dimension parallèle. Mon visage se tord sous l'effet de l'incrédulité. Mais où est-ce qu'il se croit, celui-là ? Dans le monde des Gryffons ?

_Premièrement, Blaise : n'emploie plus jamais de mots comme « génial, marrant et fun » dans la même phrase que « moldu et jeu inter-villa ». D'ailleurs c'est quoi ça un jeu inter-villa ? Une maladie ?

_Non, c'est un jeu où…

_DEUXIEMEMENT ! Je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle ou juste stupide, mais tu as remarqué que les organisateurs de ce week-end n'étaient autres que des gryffondors ? Les Weasley qui plus est ?

_Si, mais…

_TROISIEMEMENT BLAISE ! Comment as-tu eu ceci ?

J'hausse mes sourcils et lui mets l'invitation sous le nez. Blaise, sûr qu'il ne se fera pas interrompre, me répond, la tête haute :

_Un jeu inter-villa est un jeu où nous devons nous affronter par équipe à divers épreuves. Ecoute Dray, nous avons 24 ans maintenant, ça fait cinq ans que tu as emménagé ici en me demandant de ne pas te parler de ma vie à Londres. Mais il faut que tu saches que je sors avec Ginny. Alors comme tu es mon meilleur ami, je voudrais vraiment que tu arrêtes de te cacher ici et que tu viennes avec moi !

_Blaise sort avec Weasley femelle_

_Weasley femelle ne sort plus avec Potter_

_Potter sera forcément en vacances avec les Weasley._

Un sourire nostalgique vient étirer mes lèvres .

Je crois que finalement, je vais peut-être m'y rendre, à ces fichues vacances à la Moldu…

_Euh… Draco ? Le fait de savoir que je sors avec Ginny te rend si triste que ça ? Tu vas bien ?

_Super ! Je vais super bien ! Allez, Blaise. Allons à ces mega vacances à la moldu super géniales et jouons à des jeux de sociétés super fun ! M'agitai-je, levant les bras en l'air et me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Blaise m'a suivi et si je n'étais pas un Malefoy, je m'écroulerais de rire devant la tête qu'il tire. A la place, je me plante devant lui et met les choses au clair :

_Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

_Oui…oui, évidemment, mais je comptais plutôt sur le fait de t'y amener de force ou de te faire du chantage, tu sais ? Les trucs habituels, quoi... Là j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une dimension parallèle !

_Bienvenu au club ! Alors, maintenant je vais faire ma valise et nous irons à ces stupides vacances ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Pendant cinq minutes, mon meilleur ami resta planté au milieu de ma chambre pendant que je préparais ma valise. J'ai l'impression qu'il met notre conversation en mode _repeat_ dans sa tête pour comprendre le revirement de situation.

Je pourrais l'éclairer, c'est vrai…Mais c'est tellement jouissif de le torturer…

_JE SAIS ! crie-t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

_C'est pour Potter ! Je t'ai dit que je sortais avec Ginny donc tu en as déduit qu'elle n'était plus avec Harry. Et comme tu le désires depuis que tu as l'âge de bander…

_Merci Blaise, je me passerais de tes commentaires.

_C'est ça alors ?

_J'avoue que je désespérais…Tu remontes dans mon estime.

_Mais Draco…Peut-être qu'il est bi, mais…

_Il est bi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Lui lançai-je, ironiquement.

Evidement que je sais qu'il est bi, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans…Mais ça, personne ne le sait.

_Mais il est en couple, je crois…

_Détails ! Blaise, je te rappelle que tu as l'ancien prince des Serpentards devant toi.

Malgré mes paroles, je sens la déception s'emparer de moi. Cinq ans, cinq longues années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Blaise et moi étions espions pour l'ordre du Phoenix et nous avons quasiment vécus trois ans avec Ron, Hermione et Harry.

N'allez pas croire que nous soyons devenus amis. Mais nos rapports étaient cordiaux, surtout avec Ron et Hermione. Avec Harry, c'était autre chose.

Nous étions devenus amant. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre et au bout d'un an, la haine s'en est allée, laissant un tout nouveau sentiment s'installer.

Le besoin de se voir était permanent. Besoin d'apercevoir l'autre, se chercher du regard quand nous étions entourés, besoin de parler seul à seul le soir dans ma chambre ou simplement besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Quand toute cette mascarade n'a plus suffi, nous avons eu besoin de nous toucher, de nous embrasser, de nous caresser.

Et puis la bataille finale est arrivée. Il a tué Voldemort, il a vaincu. Et notre relation secrète est morte dans l'œuf.

Je crois qu'il a simplement eu peur de tout ça et je ne vais pas l'en blâmer. Un mois après la fin de la guerre, il sortait avec Ginny. Façon très explicite de dire que tout ceci n'avait jamais été important.

Alors je suis parti, j'ai déménagé en France et je n'ai pas cherché à avoir de nouvelles de lui, ni d'Hermione et de Ron. Blaise est le seul que je voie encore et je lui ai interdit de me parler d'eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire semblant, je ne peux plus me contenter de penser à lui, d'espérer qu'il pense à moi et de faire comme-ci ça n'avait pas d'importance. Alors j'irais en vacance avec eux, et ensuite, vu que je viens de finir mes études, je rentrerais à Londres.

**Fin POV Draco**

Une fois arrivés à destination, Blaise descendit de la voiture, habillé à la moldu, comme promis. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur blanc qui le moulait et mettait son corps musclé en valeur. La deuxième portière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Draco. Lui aussi habillé à la moldu, il portait un pantalon en lin blanc et un débardeur noir, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil aviateur Ray ban et une casquette noire.

Personne ne le reconnut de suite. Il faut dire qu'il avait vraiment changé en cinq ans : il avait grandi ̶ dépassant Harry à présent de quelques centimètres ̶ , son torse taillé en V était plus musclé et ses cheveux, autrefois plaqués en arrière par du gel étaient ébouriffés et tombaient autour de son visage.

Il resta planté là, gêné, et ôta ses lunettes en évitant de croiser le regard d'Harry.

A la vue des yeux gris de l'inconnu, le cœur du brun explosa et ses jambes tremblèrent.

_C'est pas vrai ! Draco !

L'ayant reconnu, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir. Ron lui fit une accolade amicale en souriant et les autres suivirent rapidement. Seul Harry et Seamus restèrent sur place, l'un, trop troublé pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt et l'autre, trop possessif pour pactiser avec l'ennemi.

Draco fut ému de l'accueil, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils passèrent un petit moment à parler, de tout et de rien, devant la maison de Ron et Hermione. Harry n'avait toujours pas salué le blond qui d'ailleurs prenait bien soin de ne pas le regarder.

_Ça suffit ! cria Seamus.

Tout le monde se retourna et le regarda avec reproche. Seamus jetait un regard noir à Draco.

_Et ça recommence… se lamenta Ron.

Draco qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, haussa les sourcils et demanda :

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu débarques, comme ça, après cinq ans d'absence et tout le monde fait comme si c'était normal !

_A priori, ça ne dérange que toi. Rétorqua le blond, méprisant.

_Non, ça dérange Harry aussi, n'est-ce pas amour ?

Draco frissonna à l'entente de ce mot et vomis intérieurement. Voyant Seamus regarder Harry avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux, il se décida à en avoir le cœur net et ancra son regard dans celui du brun.

_Alors, _amour_, ça te dérange que je sois là ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à regarder autre chose que ses magnifiques yeux. Cinq ans… Bizarrement, le surnom lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet lorsque c'était Draco qui le prononçait. Après une minute qui parut interminable, il détacha son regard de celui du blond et répondit sèchement à Seamus :

_Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? La seule personne qui dérange ici, c'est toi Seamus. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça, on est plus ensemble à ce que je sache !

Devant la tête ahurie de ses amis et le sourire satisfait de Draco, Harry déverrouilla sa Porsche Carrera et engouffra sa valise dans le coffre.

_Qui monte avec moi ? demanda Harry.

_Draco, proposa Blaise. Moi je prends Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

_Hors de question ! s'indigna Seamus.

_Tu préfères l'avoir dans ta voiture peut-être ? rétorqua Harry, blasé.

_Donc tout est réglé ! conclut Hermione, devant l'air gêné de Draco et le regard dégoûté de Seamus. Draco monte avec Harry, nous avec Blaise et Neville avec Seamus.

_Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas monter avec Har…

_Bon écoute moi bien. L'interrompit Draco, s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Ou tu montes gentiment dans ta voiture et tu arrêtes tes crises de jalousie, ou tu t'en vas.

Personne n'osait bouger, et après deux minutes passées où les deux blonds se jaugeaient du regard, Seamus détourna la tête et s'installa au volant de sa voiture sans dire un mot. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, tout ça était vraiment embarrassant et la présence du blond le mettait dans un état pas possible.

Hermione distribua des GPS à Blaise et Seamus, leur expliquant comment l'utiliser et leur indiquant l'adresse pendant que Draco chargeait son sac dans le coffre d'Harry et montait du côté passager.

_J'espère que t'as pas peur en voiture. fit Harry, souriant.

Draco détourna son regard face à ce sourire qui le troubla, remis ses lunettes de soleil et marmonna un « non ».

_Merci d'avoir remis Seamus en place. J'espère que ça le calmera. Ça doit bien faire un mois que nous avons rompu et il est toujou…

_Harry… murmura Draco, gagnant le regard du brun. Les autres sont déjà partis, tu comptes démarrer un jour ?

_Dis le tout de suite si tu t'en fous ! répliqua le brun, indigné.

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux.

_Je m'en fous.

_Toujours aussi égocentrique à ce que je vois, murmura Harry, démarrant sa voiture et allumant le poste.

_Toujours à faire souffrir les mecs, à ce que je vois, murmura à son tour Draco avant de sortir un CD et de le mettre à l'intérieur du poste.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

_Ça s'appelle mettre un CD, Potter. Bon tu roules où t'attends que Merlin le fasse à ta place ?

Alors que_ Knight of cydonia_ de Muse s'élevait à l'intérieur du véhicule, Harry accéléra fortement, faisant crisser les pneus et faisant peur à Draco par la même occasion.

_Juste une chose, _Malefoy_, il ne faut JAMAIS, énerver un conducteur de Porsche.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, voiture de Blaise. **

_Blaise ralentit s'il te plait ! Tu es déjà à 150 km/h ! s'exclama Ginny paniquée.

_Je vais appeler Draco pour qu'on se rejoigne sur une aire d'autoroute, ils sont à la ramasse…

*VRRRRRRRRRRMMMM*

_C'était quoi ça ? s'exclama Ron, apeuré.

_Ça mon pote, c'était Harry. Rigola Blaise.

_Potter, arrête tes conneries ! cria presque Draco.

_Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur en voiture ?

Le blond jeta un regard noir au conducteur et se cramponna à son siège. Après dix bonnes minutes, Harry se mit à ralentir et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

_Pourquoi tu as dit que je faisais souffrir les mecs ?

Le cœur du blond accéléra, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Harry n'insista pas.

Dix heures plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le sud de la France, à Martigues. Ils descendirent de la voiture sans se dire un mot et Draco observa la villa.

Sa façade était blanche. Typiquement méditerranéenne, pensa-t-il. Il y avait une énorme piscine entourée de transats et une grande terrasse où se trouvaient une table et des chaises en tek.

_Bienvenue chez moi.

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Harry.

_Tu veux dire que cette villa t'appartient ?

_C'est ma résidence secondaire, oui. Je te fais visiter ?

Harry attrapa les bagages et alla ouvrir la baie vitrée de la terrasse.

_On ferait mieux d'attendre les autres… dit Draco.

_Si tu veux mon avis, ils arriveront dans deux bonnes heures ! lui répondit le brun en lui souriant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle, qui s'avéra être le salon, et commencèrent la visite. Quand Harry lui eut montré toutes les pièces principales du rez-de-chaussée, c'est-à-dire le salon, la bibliothèque, la cuisine et le spa, il l'emmena dans un couloir où se trouvaient deux portes. Il s'arrêta devant une des deux portes et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une grande chambre aux tapisseries blanches et bleues claires dont la vue donnait sur la mer.

_Il y a 6 chambres en tout. La mienne, celle de Ron et Hermione, celle de Blaise et Ginny et trois chambres d'amis. Chaque chambre à sa salle de bain personnelle. Tu peux t'installer dans celle-ci.

_Dis donc, tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens ! Se moqua gentiment l'ancien serpentard.

_Si c'est trop pour toi, t'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé !

_Je plaisantais. Ajouta précipitamment le blond en amenant sa valise au pied du lit.

_Bon, je vais te laisser prendre une douche.

Harry fit demi-tour. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta et refit face à Draco.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu exactement ?

_Blaise me l'a demandé.

_Tu savais que je serais là ?

_Oui.

Le oui fut murmuré comme un secret inavoué. Cela voulait tout dire et Draco le savait. Harry sourit et son cœur s'emballa.

_Tu ne m'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au serpentard.

_Ça ne sert à rien que tu le saches. Affirma-t-il, ouvrant la fermeture éclair de sa valise.

_Si, j'ai besoin de savoir.

_Peu importe la réponse Potter. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu passes ton temps à faire souffrir les hommes, et j'ai assez souffert.

Draco sortit des vêtements de rechange et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ne comprenant toujours pas ses réactions, Harry sortit de la chambre et rentra dans sa chambre, se trouvant en face de celle de Draco.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry s'était douché et avait préparé à manger. Les autres arriveraient dans une demi-heure. D'ici là, il en profiterait pour prendre l'apéritif en compagnie de Draco. Il toqua à sa porte, et après avoir été invité à entrer, il trouva le blond allongé sur le lit en train de lire, vêtu d'un pantalon en lin noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il était vraiment beau.

_Tu viens prendre l'apéritif ?

_Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse où Harry avait disposé tous les alcools qu'il avait en stock et des verres. Draco attrapa une bière et Harry fit de même.

_Depuis quand tu bois de la bière ?

_J'ai toujours aimé la bière. Il faut croire que tu ne sais pas tout sur moi.

_Surtout depuis ces cinq dernières années. Tu habites où ?

_A côté de Paris.

Harry faillit recracher sa gorgée.

_Tu habites en France ?

_Oui, aux dernières nouvelles, Paris est toujours la capitale de la France !

_Tu fais quoi là-bas ?

_Je viens de finir mes études de lettres, Je voudrais monter une maison d'édition sorcière. Et toi, t'as gagné au loto sorcier ?

Harry haussa les sourcils et fit un sourire en coin.

_Non, j'ai juste beaucoup d'argent grâce à l'héritage de mes parents. Il faut dire aussi qu'être le sauveur du monde sorcier paye assez bien. Sinon, je viens d'être diplômé de la faculté de médicomagie, ainsi qu'Hermione. Ron et Ginny sont Aurors, ainsi que Blaise, mais tu le sais, et Neville est le nouveau professeur de botanique de Poudlard à partir de Septembre ! Tu devais sûrement t'attendre à ce que je finisse auror…

_Non, je savais que tu ne voudrais pas être auror. Lui dit Draco, comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry fut ému par cette simple phrase. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se rappela pourquoi il était tombé fou amoureux de cet homme quelques années auparavant.

Sa main s'approcha instinctivement de l'avant-bras du blond, qu'il commença à caresser. Rien que par ce geste, les deux anciens amants sentirent une chaude sensation se répandre dans leurs ventres, leur faisant oublier tout le reste. Alors que sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus, un bruit de voiture les fit s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, ils prirent l'apéritif et dinèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite, ils décidèrent du planning des vacances.

_Comme nous sommes ici pour une semaine et qu'il y a en tout 10 épreuves dans le jeu inter-villa, il y aura deux épreuves chaque après-midi de Samedi à Mercredi. De jeudi à Samedi, on fera ce qu'on voudra, mais les perdants devront être au service des gagnants pendant un jour entier. Commença Ron.

_Il y aura cinq épreuves physiques et cinq épreuves intellectuelles, continua Ginny. Nous serons divisés en deux équipes de quatre, et les membres de chaque équipe seront tirés au sort.

_Voilà, le principal est dit je crois, sourit Harry. Faites comme chez vous, moi je vais me coucher, la route m'a fatigué.

_Oui, je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde, continua Hermione.

Cinq minutes après qu'Harry soit parti, Draco souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit de la lumière dans celle d'Harry. Après avoir hésité, il frappa à sa porte.

_Je peux te parler ? Chuchota-t-il après avoir passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Oui, entre.

Draco s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit où le brun était allongé, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama.

_Je voulais savoir…

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Fais pas le con Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec Ginny après ta victoire ? Notre relation ne comptait pas à tes yeux ?

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

_Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Ginny. Réfléchis un peu Draco, je t'aimais trop pour ça !

_Tu veux dire que…

_Attends ! C'est pour ça que tu es parti et que tu m'as quitté sans prévenir ? Tu croyais que je sortais avec Ginny ?

Le cœur de Draco se serra, il avait vécu toutes ces années tout seul pour rien. Harry n'était jamais sorti avec Ginny, il ne l'avait jamais quitté, il l'aimait.

_D'accord, bon. Je vais dormir, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Il se releva mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet. Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis regarda Harry.

_Qui t'a dit que je sortais avec Ginny ?

_J'avais vu la gazette Harry. « MAINTENANT QUE LE SAUVEUR EST LIBRE, IL VIT PLEINEMENT SA ROMANCE AVEC GINNY WEASLEY »

_Ça ne veut strictement rien dire, tu le sais ! C'était un article de la gazette Draco !

_Oui forcément ! Mais peu avant, Finnigan…

Le visage de Draco se décomposa. Seamus lui avait menti, sûrement pour avoir Harry pour lui. Le blond se dégagea de la poigne d'Harry qui lui enserrait toujours le bras et sortit de la chambre. Harry le suivit.

Arrivé sur la terrasse, il ne restait plus que Blaise, Ginny et Seamus, les autres étant partis se coucher.

_Draco ça va ? demanda Blaise, inquiet en voyant l'expression de son ami.

Sans répondre à sa question, le blond s'avança rapidement de la chaise où était assis Seamus et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt. Il le fit se lever et le plaqua contre une poutre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? cria presque Seamus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Non seulement tu as gâché ma journée, mais en plus je viens d'apprendre que tu as gâché 5 ans de ma vie! lança Draco hargneusement.

Ce fut au tour du visage de Seamus de se décomposer.

_Mais la question est : Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'Harry sortait avec Ginny ? continua-t-il

Ginny et Blaise regardèrent Harry, l'interrogeant du regard, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre.

_Bon vu que tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais le faire à ta place ! Tu savais qu'on s'aimait, et tu connaissais un minimum mon caractère, donc tu savais aussi que je ne supporterais pas de rester à Londres après ça ! Alors si je n'étais plus dans les parages, tu pourrais l'avoir.

Ginny et Blaise avaient à présent la bouche grande ouverte et leurs yeux sortaient de leur orbite.

_Draco et Harry ? murmura Blaise

Harry semblait mal à l'aise. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie après le départ de Draco, le fait que Seamus soit toujours là pour lui, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais cessé d'aimer le serpentard, l'impression que Draco lui en voulait quand il l'avait revu ce matin…

Draco ne l'avait pas quitté, tout ça c'était de la faute de Seamus. Dégouté, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre.

_Je suis désolé, murmura Seamus.

Draco le relâcha, le regarda avec mépris et s'éloigna lui aussi en direction de sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner et la tension était palpable. Seuls Hermione, Ron et Neville discutaient joyeusement.

_Alors on commence par quelles épreuves aujourd'hui Harry ? demanda Hermione, toute excitée.

_Je propose le match de waterpolo et le blind test ! s'exclama Neville.

_C'est une épreuve intellectuelle le blind test ? demanda Ron.

_Bien sûr que oui, c'est de la culture musicale !

_Alors tu es d'accord Harry ?

_Mmh…

N'en pouvant plus, Draco se leva de table, prit son assiette vide et rentra à l'intérieur de la villa.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna Hermione, inquiète.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Seamus, Harry imita Draco et rentra à son tour dans la villa.

_Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer, sinon je vais gâcher les vacances. Murmura Seamus, honteux.

_Ginny, peux-tu m'expliquer s'il te plait ? Insista Hermione.

La rousse sursauta. Pour une fois, elle comptait bien éviter de se mêler à une histoire. Mais devant l'air sadique d'Hermione qui promettait mille tortures, elle craqua :

_On a appris hier soir que Draco et Harry était ensemble pendant la guerre…

_QUOI ? hurla Ron

_Et que Seamus a menti à Draco en lui disant qu'Harry et moi étions ensemble, pour faire partir Draco, ce qui s'est réellement passé d'ailleurs.

_C'est pour ça qu'Harry était si triste après son départ... marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

_Je vais faire ma valise, je rentrerais par portoloin, je vous laisse ma voiture.

Au même moment, Harry revint et s'assit à sa place.

_Tu n'iras nulle part Seamus, tu es notre ami et même si ce que tu as fait est dégueulasse, ça s'est passé il y a longtemps. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir pendant cent ans. Débita Harry sans le regarder avant de sourire à Hermione. On fait les tirages au sort des équipes ?

A moitié rassurée, Hermione leur dit de patienter et se rendit dans la chambre de Draco.

_Je peux entrer ? lui demanda Hermione doucement après avoir toqué à sa porte. Voyant que le blond ne répondait pas, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés au bord du lit. Il avait mis ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Commença-t-elle. Nous sommes en vacances entre amis, et tu es notre ami Draco, même si cela fait cinq ans que nous te t'avions pas vu. Il le regrette, j'en suis sûre.

A ces mots, le blond releva la tête et ancra son regard au sien.

_Tu parles de Seamus ou d'Harry ?

_Un peu des deux, sûrement. Sourit-elle. Que s'est-il passé exactement entre vous ?

Et il lui raconta. Tout. De la haine dont elle avait été témoin, aux regards différents arrivé au Square Grimmaud, au désir naissant, à l'amour fort qu'ils avaient partagés, à ce que Seamus lui avait dit à la fin de la guerre, à l'article de la Gazette, à son éloignement en France qui avait duré cinq ans, à sa souffrance, à l'amour qu'il éprouvait toujours pour lui.

Hermione écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut fini, elle lui sourit et lui confia :

_Tu sais, je pense qu'Harry ne t'a jamais oublié, lui non plus. Un amour qui a su résister à cinq ans sans nouvelle est un véritable amour. Quant à Seamus, je suis sûr qu'il le regrette vraiment. Ça ne sert à rien de lui en faire baver cinq ans après. Par contre tu peux lui en vouloir si tu veux !

Draco sourit, elle avait raison, ils n'allaient pas gâcher les vacances de tout le monde !

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les autres.

_Alors, voici le principe ! Je vais écrire nos prénoms sur des bouts de papiers et les mettre dans…

Hermione s'empara de la casquette de Draco.

_… cette casquette… ensuite quelqu'un piochera quatre papiers au hasard. Les quatre personnes tirées au sort formeront la première équipe et les quatre restants, la deuxième équipe.

Ainsi, la première équipe fut formée d'Hermione, d'Harry, de Neville et de Ginny et la deuxième de Draco, de Blaise, de Seamus et de Ron.

_Le hasard fait bien les choses, s'exclama Harry, j'ai les personnes les plus intelligentes dans mon équipe !

_Ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ? Se vexa Draco.

_Mais non Dray, on sait que tu es le plus intelligent ! Le rassura Blaise.

_D'ailleurs mon pote, nous on s'occupe du physique, tu t'occupes de l'intellect ! Lui dit Ron.

Motivés, ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure des épreuves à venir et passèrent ensuite leur matinée à bronzer et à s'amuser dans la piscine. Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de commencer par le blind test.

_J'ai réglé la chaine hifi pour passer les morceaux en aléatoire. Ce ne sont que des chansons moldue et pour avoir un point, il faut dire le titre complet et le groupe. La première équipe qui marque 20 points gagne. C'est parti !

Hermione appuya sur le bouton play de la télécommande et les premiers accords de guitare retentirent.

__Plug In Baby_ de Muse, dit Draco calmement.

Harry sourit, Draco n'avait écouté que du Muse dans la voiture, celle-ci était facile pour lui.

Une nouvelle musique retentit, Harry sourit de plus belle avant de déclarer :

__Feelings_ de The Offspring

La musique changea, et les premières paroles résonnèrent :

_Time, it needs time_

_To win back your love again._

_I will be there, I will be there_

__I still loving you_, Scorpions. Déclara Draco en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Le cœur du brun accéléra.

_PAUSE ! hurla Ginny. Y'a que du rock dans cette playlist ?

_Non, mais il y en a beaucoup, vu que la majorité n'écoute que ça. Bon, on continue.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

__Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen, s'exclama Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut du piano qui retentit. Hermione voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Draco fut plus rapide

_Frederick Chopin, opus 64 n°2

20 minutes plus tard, les autres avaient abandonnés l'idée de participer au jeu et passaient leur temps à encourager soit le brun, soit le blond. Harry et Draco avaient tous les deux gagnés 19 points et la dernière chanson allait les départager. Quand la chanson débuta, Harry fut le plus rapide :

__Optimistic_ de Radiohead ! cria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent dans ses bras, contentes d'avoir gagné.

Hermione fit apparaitre un tableau, marqua le nom des deux équipes et indiqua 1-0 en faveur de la leur.

_C'est quoi ce nom d'équipe à deux noises, « Les serpents d'Or » ? intervint Ron

_Comme vous êtes deux anciens serpentards et deux anciens Gryffondor, je trouve que c'est approprié ! Se défendit Hermione.

_Je trouve que c'est plutôt bien choisi, dit Blaise. En tout cas ça sonne mieux que « Les lions acharnés »…

_Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux chéri… rigola Ginny.

Pendant que la joyeuse bande débattait sur les noms d'équipe, Harry et Draco, eux, se trouvaient dans un autre monde. La révélation d'hier les avaient tous les deux bouleversés et ils se posaient énormément de questions. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils se désiraient encore, si bien que quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil, comme au début de leur relation, au square Grimmaud.

Après s'être mis en maillot de bain, Hermione et Ginny installèrent des cages à chaque extrémité de la piscine et tout le monde se mit dans l'eau.

_Bon les gars, commença Ron, ils nous ont battus de peu ce matin, mais cette fois-ci, on va les défoncer ! Seamus, tu restes en défense avec Draco et…

_Je ne suis pas d'accord. Protesta Draco, j'avoue ne pas avoir saisi le but de ce jeu stupide, mais je suis très bon en natation !

_Je confirme ! fit Blaise. Il va très vite dans l'eau, il serait mieux en attaque !

_Bon et bien je reste en défense avec Seamus et vous deux, vous irez en attaque ! Draco, le but de ce jeu est de mettre la balle dans les cages adverses, y'a rien de plus simple. Allez c'est parti.

Ron et Seamus se positionnèrent devant les cages tandis que Draco et Blaise se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la piscine, où se trouvaient déjà Harry et Ginny, Hermione et Neville étant en défense.

Après 15 minutes de jeu, le panneau de score (ensorcelé) indiquait 5 à 2 en faveur des Serpents d'Or. Les quatre attaquants étaient coriaces mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même, Draco était un excellent nageur, il arrivait donc à récupérer plus rapidement la balle lorsque la passe était mal faite et arrivait plus facilement devant les cages pour que Blaise lui fasse la passe.

_MI-TEMPS !

Les deux équipes se rassemblèrent chacun de leur côté et soufflèrent un peu.

_Harry il faut que tu bloques Draco ! S'énerva presque Ginny. Je ne peux pas bloquer les deux en même temps, je m'occupe déjà de Blaise.

_Il est trop rapide ! Se défendit le brun, qui en réalité était gêné de devoir le toucher.

_Harry, nous sommes dans l'eau. Il est peut-être bon nageur mais tu l'es aussi. Le sermonna Hermione.

_Alors maintenant, quand Blaise a la balle, tu sautes sur Draco, comme ça Seamus ou Ron devront monter en attaque, on intercepte et on marque! Le motiva Neville.

_Si seulement je pouvais littéralement sauter sur Draco… _pensa Harry.

De l'autre côté…

_Bon les gars, on continue comme ça ! Encouragea Ron. Mais à mon avis, ils vont essayer une nouvelle tactique, alors faites tout pour déconcentrer vos adversaires !

_Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Blaise.

_Vous êtes des serpentards, oui ou non ?

_Moi j'ai une petite idée… dit Draco, esquissant un sourire pervers. Blaise, occupes toi de ta gryffondor personnelle, moi je m'occupe du mien.

Après un sourire serpentardesque de Blaise prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement compris, ils se remirent tous en position et débutèrent les dernières quinze minutes de jeu.

Harry reçut une passe de Ginny et se dirigea vers les buts adverses lorsque Draco émergea de l'eau juste en face de lui. Harry regarda en direction de la rousse pour lui passer la balle, mais celle-ci était trop occupée par Blaise qui l'avait coincée de façon… buccale. Désespéré, il essaya de contourner le blond diabolique en face de lui qui avait un sourire inquiétant mais celui-ci colla son torse contre le sien et lui caressa légèrement le bas du dos en lui murmurant sensuellement :

_Plutôt sexy pour un perdant.

Le brun, sentant une chaleur lui foudroyer le bas du ventre, lâcha la balle. Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Draco s'en était déjà emparé pour faire la passe à Blaise qui marqua un sixième but.

Harry et Ginny, qui venaient de se ressaisir, se regardèrent, tous les deux rouges de honte.

_Tu vas me le payer Malefoy, espèce de… de… Serpentard ! Siffla Harry.

_Je n'attends que ça, lui chuchota Draco dans l'oreille.

Finalement, l'équipe des Serpents d'Or l'emporta haut la main avec un score de 10 à 3, Blaise et Draco ayant réellement réussi à déstabiliser leurs adversaires. D'ailleurs, Harry partit tout de suite s'enfermer dans sa chambre à la fin du match prétextant une douche et Draco fut très fier de son petit effet.

Le soir, après un bon dîner préparé par Hermione et Ginny, ils somnolaient tous sur leur chaise quand Blaise leur proposa de sortir en boite. Tous furent excités par l'idée et partirent se préparer dans leurs chambres.

Harry opta pour un jean, une chemise marron et des mocassins de la même couleur qui mettaient ses yeux verts émeraude parfaitement en valeur. Une fois prêt, il toqua à la porte de Draco. Il avait besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi.

_Entrez. Retentit la voix du blond.

Harry pénétra dans sa chambre et admira le blond, dos à lui, en train d'arranger ses cheveux devant le miroir de l'armoire. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise cintrée blanche et des chaussures de costard noires. Il était à tomber.

_Tu es venu pour me mater tranquillement ? lui demanda le blond en le regardant à travers le miroir et en haussant un sourcil.

Harry sourit face à cette attitude typiquement Malefoyenne qu'il connaissait par cœur et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

_J'avoue que la vue est plutôt agréable mais non. Je voulais surtout te parler d'aujourd'hui. Et de Seamus.

Draco, qui avait fini de se coiffer se retourna et s'adossa contre l'armoire, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_Je t'écoute.

_C'était quoi le petit show dans la piscine ?

_Un moyen de gagner. Un moyen très agréable, d'ailleurs. Lui dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

_Et tu… tu es vraiment parti car tu croyais que je sortais avec Ginny ? lui demanda-t-il, nerveux.

_Non, je suis parti car Ginny sortait avec toi, et que comme tu le sais, j'avais une liaison avec elle. Lui répondit-il, ironiquement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'est ridicule, tu connais déjà la réponse, continua Draco. Moi je voudrais plutôt savoir pourquoi, sachant que tu ne sortais pas avec elle, tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver.

_Je… je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Avoua Harry, honteux.

Draco serra les poings.

_Tu es con. Fit-il d'une voix tranchante. Alors c'est comme ça ? J'ai souffert pendant cinq ans de ma vie parce que l'homme que j'aimais ne me connaissait même pas et ne me faisait pas confiance ?

_Bien sûr que je te faisais confiance ! Se défendit le brun. Mais crois-moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je n'ai fait que de penser à toi pendant toutes ces années Draco !

Le blond, encore plus énervé, vint se planter en face d'Harry qui s'était levé entre temps.

_Tu te fous de moi ? lui demanda Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. MOI je peux dire que j'ai pensé à toi sans arrêt, TOI tu n'as pas le droit de dire une connerie pareille. J'étais loin, sans mes amis et je pensais t'avoir perdu. Toi, tu étais chez toi, dans un monde où tous les sorciers sont à tes pieds, près de tes amis, des miens et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te consoler avec Seamus.

_Draco … murmura Harry, culpabilisant face à la tristesse et à la colère visible dans les yeux orages de son interlocuteur.

_Non, ça suffit. Lui dit-il, s'éloignant de lui. On s'est séparé sur un malentendu mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aimais assez, sinon tu serais venu me chercher. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu, c'est fini Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir revenir en arrière, il n'y aura plus rien entre nous, alors autant avancer.

Profondément blessé, Harry quitta la chambre du blond sans un mot.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la plus grande boite de nuit de Marseille.

Harry, Seamus, Ron et Blaise venaient souvent ici avec Hermione et Ginny lors des grandes vacances et furent très bien accueillis. Ils allèrent directement au carré VIP, où un des serveurs leur avait gardé une table aussitôt qu'ils les avaient aperçus.

_C'est une boite sorcière ? demanda Draco en criant presque à Blaise, la musique étant trop forte.

_Non ! Moldue ! lui répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi on a le droit d'aller en VIP alors ?

_Ah, ça ? C'est parce que le serveur est à fond sur Harry et qu'il le drague ouvertement à chaque fois qu'Harry débarque ici. Lui dit Blaise, en rigolant.

Draco fulmina et décida de garder ce serveur de pacotille à l'œil.

Ils arrivèrent à la table et commandèrent leur boisson. Le serveur, remarquant le regard noir du blond à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'Harry, décida de poser une question au brun. Il se pencha et lui demanda à l'oreille :

_C'est ton mec le blondinet ?

Harry sursauta et regarda en direction de Draco qui était assis en face de lui. Le blond les regardait avec rage. Il sourit et décida de profiter de sa jalousie.

_Non, je suis libre comme l'air ! répondit-il à Julien – le serveur – en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Julien sourit de satisfaction et lui indiqua qu'il terminait son service dans une demi-heure.

N'en pouvant plus de la scène, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien entendu, Draco proposa à Hermione de danser avec lui. Tout le monde les suivit, sauf Harry et Blaise. Alors que _Gettin' Over You_ de David Guetta retentissait dans la boite fortement et que les gens se déhanchaient sensuellement, Harry, malgré son petit manège de tout à l'heure, n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco.

Draco qui d'ailleurs dansait vraiment bien, et de manière provocante. Si bien que plein de femmes et d'hommes tentaient leur chance en venant se coller à lui.

Blaise sentit son ami se tendre à côté de lui.

_Que se passe-t-il exactement, Harry ?

_Rien. Il ne m'aime plus. Il ne se passe rien. Sourit tristement le brun. On va danser ? J'adore cette musique !

Ils descendirent à leur tour sur la piste alors que _Vem dançar Kuduro_ de Lucenzo résonnait dans la salle.

Alors qu'il dansait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Draco, qui lui faisait de même envers Harry. Soudain, il sentit un bras lui caresser le torse et un corps se coller à son dos en se déhanchant. Il vit le regard de Draco se durcir avant de se détourner.

Harry se retourna et vit que la personne n'était autre que Julien qui lui souriait sournoisement.

Repensant aux paroles du blond, le brun continua de danser avec le serveur en se disant qu'il avait le droit de s'amuser, après tout, le blond ne se gênait pas et ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, il se l'était déjà trop prise dans sa vie.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était complètement bourré et se faisait embrasser par Julien de façon indécente sous l'œil d'un Draco écœuré qui avait mis une distance raisonnable entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, après tout c'était lui qu'il lui avait d'avancer. Qu'il pouvait être con parfois ! Seulement, il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry puisse lui faire ça même pas 3 heures après avoir insinué qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il regarda autour de lui et chercha ses amis du regard. Seamus était dans un coin de la boite avec un brun aux yeux bleus et Neville dansait avec une charmante blonde. Blaise, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient déjà rentrés. Il n'en pouvait plus et avait envie de rentrer se coucher et d'oublier cette soirée. Il se leva et alla prévenir Seamus et Neville qu'il rentrait par transplanage. Arrivé à la table, il vint se planter devant le couple et tapa à l'épaule d'Harry pour avoir son attention.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna, les yeux complètement explosés par l'ivresse :

_Ouiiiiiii ? Lui lança-t-il complètement saoul avec un sourire con scotché aux lèvres que le blond lui aurait fait bouffer volontiers.

Trop énervé, Draco ne dit pas un mot mais lui montra par un geste qu'il s'en allait.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais arrivé dehors, une main vint s'accrocher à son bras. Il se retourna et vit Harry, tenant à peine debout, le regarder intensément.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-il froidement.

_Rentrer avec toi. Réussit-il à articuler.

Ayant tout de même pitié de son état, il l'emmena dans une ruelle déserte et le fit transplaner directement dans sa chambre.

_Va dormir, lui conseilla Draco.

Avec l'intention de faire la même chose, il se détourna du brun mais une main le retint à nouveau.

_Reste…dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pensa le blond. Il est en train de faire un Bad ou quoi ?

_Je ne me sens pas bien…

Draco, prévoyant, sorti de suite une petite fiole qu'il avait mise dans sa poche de jean et fit boire la potion à Harry et le fit ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry retrouvait des couleurs.

_C'est un remède miracle ce truc! S'exclama-t-il, se sentant mieux.

_Oui, c'est magique ! Ironisa Draco. Au moins, tu ne m'as pas vomi dessus. Bon, bonne nuit.

_Draco… Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas avancer, je ne peux pas me dire que tout est fini entre nous ! L'implora-t-il.

_Tu y arrivais très bien il y a même pas quinze minutes ! Ne te fous pas de moi. Maintenant je te laisse, j'ai des images à sortir de ma mémoire sinon quelqu'un vomira réellement dans cette maison.

_Je suis désolé ! s'écria à nouveau Harry. J'ai trop bu, j'étais trop malheureux, j'avais trop mal.

_Et bien je vais t'apprendre une chose. Moi aussi je suis malheureux, moi aussi j'ai mal. Pourtant tu m'as vu gober la bouche de quelqu'un ce soir?

N'attendant pas de réponse, il sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry complètement dépité encore assis sur son lit.

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller voir Draco, d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le toucher…

C'est maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait tout gâché que l'envie devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre du blond, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et malgré ses mains qui tremblaient et son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite et trop fort, il l'ouvrit délicatement et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le blond semblait dormir. Il était sur le côté, torse nu, un bras sous l'oreiller et son visage était détendu. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Harry s'allongea doucement face à lui et observa le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

La voix de Draco fit sursauter Harry. Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans ouvrir les yeux. Devant le silence du brun, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard émeraude intense du brun.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait toujours su lire dans les yeux d'Harry. Et là, il y voyait de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'amour et… du désir.

Alors sans réfléchir, il captura les lèvres du brun et passa son bras libre dans son dos, caressant au passage sa hanche – point sensible du brun – qui frissonna de plaisir. Le bras d'Harry vint entourer ses épaules et sa main se plaça sur sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Leurs lèvres jouaient, s'embrassaient et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Les dents venaient mordiller, le désir vint troubler leur sens et des gémissements se perdaient dans leur bouche tandis que leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre avec plus d'ardeur.

La tendresse du moment laissa vite sa place à la fougue. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que leurs corps ne s'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre et le manque se fit pressant.

Draco vint se positionner au-dessus d'Harry tout en l'embrassant et descendit sa main vers son intimité.

_Draco… le supplia-t-il

Le blond descendit son bas de pyjama, dévoilant son membre tendu de plaisir et commença à le caresser délicatement, malaxant ses bourses avant de débuter de lents va et vient avec sa main, faisant gémir Harry.

Celui-ci, qui caressait le dos de l'ancien serpentard, interrompit le baiser et descendit ses lèvres vers son cou tout en descendant ses mains vers ses fesses pour les caresser. Il enleva son boxer pour rapprocher le corps de son amant du sien. Leurs virilités se touchèrent et cela leurs procurèrent une décharge de plaisir qui les firent crier.

Harry commença lui aussi à masturber Draco et peu de temps après, cela ne leur suffirent plus, ils voulaient se sentir. Le brun voulait sentir Draco en lui et lui fit comprendre.

_Viens, je n'en peux plus

Le blond prépara alors son amant tout en l'embrassant et quand il fut prêt, il le pénétra lentement, faisant de lents va et viens langoureux.

_Plus vite…

Draco obéit et ses coups de hanches se firent plus rapides, touchant à chaque fois la prostate du brun qui hurlait de plaisir.

Leurs corps refaisaient connaissance, ils se retrouvaient et se réapprenaient. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Les questions et les doutes pouvaient bien attendre, car l'amour, lui, n'attend pas.

Les coups de hanches rapides laissèrent vite la place à des coups de butoirs sauvages et les deux amants ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir dans un même ensemble, totalement en sueur et épuisés.

Draco retomba sur Harry, essoufflé et voulu se retirer mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

_Reste un peu, s'il te plait.

Le blond ne protesta pas, de toute façon il n'en avait pas le courage, il se sentait trop bien pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry caressa ses cheveux et sourit, les yeux encore embués de plaisir.

_Tu m'as manqué…

Le blond sourit à son tour, le visage au creux du cou du gryffondor. Il se retira et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se coucher à ses côtés.

_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…

Harry vint se blottir contre lui, et ils s'endormirent aussitôt.


	2. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, c'est chiant de penser qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre et puis POUF en fait y'en a pas !

Ça me frustre aussi quand ça arrive, mais il faut comprendre les auteurs. Nous avons une vie à côté et tout et tout…

Personnellement, mon excuse c'est que je viens de reprendre la fac après une année sabbatique à rien faire et que le rythme est difficile à revenir. Je suis épuisée, (en plus d'être malade) et j'ai beaucoup de travail que je n'arrive pas à gérer.

J'essaye d'écrire pour me détendre mais sachant que je dois respecter des délais, ça me met la pression et j'écris n'importe quoi ! Et en plus ça ne rend pas ce que je veux.

Donc je préfère mettre en pause toute écriture pour le moment et écrire pendant ce temps pour continuer les histoires lentement mais sûrement.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous quand je reviendrais !

Les fics concernées sont Malefoy's anatomy et POUR TE REVOIR.

Pour information : je pense que Malefoy's anatomy comptera une dizaine de chapitres. Peut-être plus.

Je voulais aussi remercier tous les gens m'ayant laissé des reviews, auquelles j'ai répondu (presque toutes, vu que des fois je lisais les reviews depuis mon portable et que je ne pouvais pas répondre) mais aussi les reviews anonymes, les personnes m'ayant mis en alertes ou favoris. Cela me touche énormément !

Bon Week-end à tous !


End file.
